quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
November 27, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Ayan’s residence The khan family is discussing haseena’s demands.While rashid is talking about haseena getting increasingly greedy,razia is offended at such response to haseena’s demands.however,seeing the girls’ return from college,they change the topic and start talking about how grand nikhat’s marriage would be. Scene 2: Location: Asad’s office and residence Asad is talking to his colleagues that he is waiting for a very important call when his phone starts ringing.but he is unable to receive the call and wonders whats wrong and remembers that he had dropped the phone. Zoya who has just returned with nazma,gets a call from asad asking her what has she done with his phone,that he cant receive any calls.She tells him that she has locked his phone with a voice simulated password,that he has to say every time he unlocks the phone.On being asked the password,zoya tells him its those three golden words,I AM SORRY ZOYA.Asad is very angry to hear this and cancels the call. The next time,he receives the call embarassingly saying the password aloud in fron of his colleagues.Zoya says to herself that she had warned him that he would have to apologize to her over and over again. Scene 3: Location: Ayan’s residence The children are talking about the fashion show that just happened and reminding each other that no one should know about humaira’s participation.But then ayan again gets back to talkign about zoya,which prompts humaira to say that she knows her and her no. too. Scene 4: Location: Ayan’s and asad’s residence Zoya is talking on the phone where rashid tells her that he thought about her advise and finally followed it and dedicated a song to her long lost friend on the radio.She asks if the one he has dedicated it to knows about it,he says he has already sent an sms.Zoya gets busy in fixing up her radio. Dilshad working in the kitchen,receives an sms about the radio dedication.She wonders,then realises herself that it could only be rashid reminded of the way rashid had told her that the relation may have died but the memories are still alive.Just then,she hears the sound of the radio,bearing a message for her in rashid’s voice,saying that she is dedicating this song anonymously as the person he is dedicating this to shall know it herself, followed by the song,ZINDAGI KI YEHI REET HAI.Zoya starts dancing while dilshad is lost in the song and her own memories.Zoya notices her being sad. Rashid too listens to the song,and once turning it off,turns around to face his mother who is about to say something when he stops her saying that she shouldnt say anything to him today,since he tried very hard to follow her advice,but even after 17 years he has not been able to forget her completely,and that thers’ still some spark left underneath the ashes of the long lost relation.Just then shirin enters demanding to know whether rashid was listening to the radio.His mother covers it saying that she wanted it in her room therefore had asked rashid to check it over.Rashid too changes the topic and starts talking about jewellery thaat he has been told by shirin to look at. Scene 5: Location: Ayan’s residence Meanwhile ayan is still talking about zoya.seeing this,humaira says that she haas her no and gives only the first 7 digits saying that he would find the remaining numbers if she is in her destiny.He also decides and promises to drop her off every day to the college in the hope of meeting zoya.when he leaves,she avoids nikhat’s questions too about when she met zoya,and thinks to herself that she hasnt but had no other option to get close to ayan other than this. Scene 6: Location: Ayan’s and asad’s residence Zoya talking to rashid after the song and after hearing that rashid is disapponted that there was no response from her side,encourages him saying that it is in fact a good sign,since sometimes even silence speaks for itself.Also the faact thaat she didnt respond is better than the negative impact of the last gift when she had gotten angry.feeling better,rashid asks if these gestures wont reopen old wounds,She says that sometimes such gestures are required to even heal such wounds and that he should not worry. Scene 7: Location: Ayan’s and asad’s residence Both the families are enjoying the same song while dancing together.When zoya enters,asad is as usual angry at her but sings along nevertheless surprising zoya.Both the familes share a light fun time. Just then the bell rings,and dilshad opens the door to a haseena bi who is looking around the house in amazement.Dilshad a little surprised at such behaviour assk her the purrpose of the visit.She makes up a name citing that she wants to meet him.dilshad says that she doesnt know anybody by that name living in th area.But haseena piles on inside the hosue saying that she should try to ask her husband while she sits.Confused,dilshad says he’s not at home.haseena says it would have been good if he was and asks if she’s the wife of some person,giving in a fake name.She says she’s not,which instantly prompts haseena to ask whats the name of dilshad’s husband sending her into a confused and shocked state.the screen freezes on her face. Precap: Asad comes to zoya and asks her to repair his phone.She again says that he would have to say the sme words,I AM SORRY ZOYA.He makes a face red with anger which prompts zoya to call him out as ARROGANT.